Tonight is that night
by RaptorApple 2-7
Summary: i dreamed this story. i belive this is a oneshot. Tailsxcosmo. rated T for blood minor language. just to be safe.


i kinda dreamed this last week so i thought it would make a good short story. for the Tailsxcosmo fans! Tails and cosmo belong to sega. i do no own them. review! plz! don't flame! i read Tails x by monkeyboy 9 that night(great story) so that might be how i got this idea.

**Tonight is the night**

Tails was working on his Ex-Gear in his workshop. He felt a breeze and looked to his right. A note that wasn't there before was on the table. He picked it up and read it outloud to himself. " Dear Tails, we are having a dance down at my house! come, it'll be fun! We have a surprise for you. Your Friend, Amy". Tails growled at the note and crumpled it.

it's been 5 years since the Metarex were destroyed. After 3 years of tears, guilt, and the pain of a broken heart, Tails snapped. It all had been replaced by Agression and Anger. He stopped seeing his friends. When they came over to try to him, he just lock-downed his house. He had many scars from suicide attempts. Tails spent much of his time upgrading the weapons on the X-Tornado, installing weapons on his Ex-gear, and using weapons himself. Tails used guns because of the same reason shadow used them...they let out Agression.

Tails threw the paper away and went back to working on his Ex-gear. His friends have tried many times to get him to forget about her. But you can't forget someone when you loved her. when she died by your hand. You can not forget something like that. Tails was putting the last gun magazines into the Yellow Tail. Recently, the plant that had grown from the seed that Tails had gotten from sonic...Dissappeared. Tails search everywhere, but never found it. Tails was going on a bombing run in the X-Tornado to let out the Agression. As he was climbing into the cockpit, something told him to look around. Tails saw the note that he crumpled up in the corner. something was leading him to it. Tails walked over to the note, uncrumpled it, and read it again.

He wondered if he should go. something was telling him to go. Tails felt something standing next to him and looked up. It was her, the girl he loved long ago. Cosmo.

"STOP TEASING ME LIKE THIS!!" Tails yelled and punched at her. His fist went through her and she faded away. Tails has kept seeing her in everywhere, whether he was dreaming or not. He pulled his hand out of the cracked wall. Tails went back to what he was thinking about. Something told Tails to go, that he HAD to be there. Tails decided to go to party or whatever-it-was. Besides, Amy would either give him a puppy-face, or just hit him with her Hammer drag him to the party. plus, she said there was a surprise for him, and Tails couldn't wanted to see it, since he had a natural sense of curiosity.

Tails took his Ex-gear and rode off. it was sunset. the sun wasn't out. he was flying in a clearing. the only light was that from the headlights of his board. There was another cosmo ghost next to him. Tails growled at it and sped up. Tails saw a large house in the horizon. It was the mansion that Sonic and the gang lived in. The people were outside chatting and Sonic was making chili-dogs on a grill.

Tails came to a stop kicking up dirt purposly. everyone coughed and mumbled. Tails just glared at them and began to walk inside. people were smiling and whispering to each other. They were all starring at him. This didn't surprise the kitsune, but something seemed different. "hey! little buddy! glad you came!" sonic said. "im not here to have fun. i came her to do what i feel i have to do. then im leaving...and don't mess with me!" Tails said. "or what?" sonic said intimidatingly. Tails unclipped a green ball from his belt and threw it behind him in a clearing, away from the crowd. everyone covered their heads. BOOOM. "thats why" Tails said and walked inside.

Amy was inside putting a dress on a certain someone when she heard an explosion from outside." oh, Tails is here!" she said. she turned towards the girl in the dress. "are you ready to see him?" Amy asked her. "yes"

Tails was walking around looking for amy. he didn't want to be here any longer than he had to. he suddenly got Tackled from behind. "TAILS! im so glad you came!" it was amy. Tails threw her of his back" i just came to do what i had to. so what is this surprise you have for me?" Tails asked. she waved her finger" uh-uh. you'll have to wait till the end of the party" Tails would have to stay and enjoy himself to see the surprise. or so she thought." I don't have time for this! im leaving." Tails said and walked off. "WAIT! DON'T GO! uuhh...SONIC!" amy said as sonic walked up. "Tails is trying to leave! go talk to him!" sonic nodded and went off.

"hey little buddy!" sonic said. "what do you want now?!" Tails said, growling a little. " you know, amy is just trying to make you fell better--" sonic was cut of by Tails. " I DON'T NEED AMY OR YOU OR ANYONE ELSE TO HELP ME! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE" Tails said. " you runt" sonic said. Tails was shocked and turned around. "what?" he asked. "for the last 5 years all everyone's been doing was trying to make you feel better! but no! all you do is walk around being angry at everyone!" sonic yelled. "well you have no idea what i've been going through! you think i can just forget and get on with my life! you think its that easy! well its not! because i have to live for the rest of my life knowing that i loved her and im the one who KILLED HER!" Tails yelled. "well its not our fault you shot your plant-girlfriend!" sonic said. "TAKE THAT BACK!!" tails yelled and hit sonic square in the face, knocking him out cold.

Tails picked him up from his neck. "you never know when to shut up..." tails said. he growled at him and threw him on the floor. Tails picked up his Ex-gear and headed for the door.

suddenly, Tails started to feel different. he felt...guilty. he just beat up his best friend. suddenly he was flooded with memories of what he had done. he had killed her. he loved her and it was his fault she died. Tails started to cry. but he was still angry. people were staring at him. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" Tails yelled angrily with sadness. his voice broke a little. he went around a corner so he could leave when he saw her again...

Cosmo. but she was wearing a dress. Tails stared for a moment but remembered how his mind messed with his emotions. he went back around the corner to leave the other way. but he could move. something was pulling him. " why...WHY DO YOU MESS WITH ME LIKE THIS!!" he yelled. "JUST STOP!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Tails started banging his head on the wall. "get out of my head! stop messing with me!!" he started to break down. "i don't want to be sad..." Tails was starting to bleed on his head as he kept hitting the wall. " why did you have to die..." he fell on his knees, his blood splattered on the wall, " why did you leave me alone..." Tails collapsed on the floor. everything started to black out. the last thing he saw was a green figure in a dress, running towards him.

Tails started to wake up. he felt...content. he had a war feeling. like he was safe. his head was laying on someone's lap. he slowly opened his eyes. there was a green figure looking down at him. Tails thought he was having another dream. But she was holding him, stroking his fur. Tails was on a couch in the mansions living room. his eyes were still out of focus. "it's okay Tails... im here now." sonic, amy, and everyone was watching the two, waiting for Tails's reaction to see her again. Tails's eyes adjusted. she was wearing a dress, that same that he saw around the corner. her eyes looking into his.

"C-Cosmo?"

well what you think? review!


End file.
